Dr Swan & Dr Cullen
by SuperheroSIB
Summary: 150 years after the Cullen's leave Bella, Bella has made herself a family. But when the Cullens come back into her life what romances will spark and what will try to keep them apart? BEEN ADOPTED! MORE INFO SOON! xxx
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone! This is my first official fanfic. I am only 13 so I am trying my best. I have a couple of chapters ready. Let me know what you think!

_Carlisle Point Of View_

It's been 150 years since we left the best thing that has happened to this family. Since we left Bella. We are all miserable. Jasper left 100 years ago with Alice unable to take the pain anymore. The last we heard they were in England. Emmett and Rosalie changed. Rosalie spends her days at orphanages. Emmett writes books to get his feeling out. He goes under the pen name EC McCarty. Edward was upset for 70 years then moved on. He realised about 80 years ago he never really loved Bella. Her blood was just tempting. He tricked himself because he was lonely. He found true love about 50 years ago in a vampire named Charlotte. Although he will always love Bella he is in love with Charlotte. Esme and I broke apart. We realised we to have just been lonely so we depended on each other. She found love in Charlotte's twin brother Matthew. I was the lonely one. Edward and Esme were getting happier but Rosalie, Emmett and I were miserable. All 7 of us knew that Bella completed the family. But how? How could one person complete a family of vampires when that person died 142 years ago? Bella died 8 years after we left. Her and Charlie were in a car accident that left their bodies so burnt they were unrecognisable. When we went to funeral no one would talk to us or if they did would tell us it was our fault. That we were the ones that left Bella in a catatonic state, that if we had stayed she would be alive and well. But she isn't so our lives will be miserable forever.

_Bella Point Of View_

"Muuum! Me'n'Josh need to borrow a car! We kind of wrecked ours!"

Typical. Ever since I became a vampire 142 years ago this has been my life. Dad and I were changed 8 years after the Cullen's left by the Volturi. Dad became the fourth ruler and changed the Volturi's ways while I joined this coven. It contains Josh, his mate Anna, Lila, her mate Adam, Ellen, her mate Grant and I. They are 17 while I am stuck at 26. I became the mother and leader for the coven. Even after only 140 years I already am called 'mum'. It has been 150 years since the Cullen's left and although I miss them I have sort of moved on. I know that Edward didn't love me. I didn't love him. We only thought we did. We were both lonely so we tricked ourselves into love. I never found anyone else. Maybe I am not meant for love. But I know that I need my family and the Cullen's. I would look for them but I am busy now. I have a family. We are moving to Forks next month for the first time since my change. I am going to be a doctor at Forks General and the kids are going to Forks High. We are going to use the Swan name. Dr Swan and her 6 adopted children!

_Alice Point Of View_

When we left the family 100 years ago, it was not just because of the pain. I knew Bella was alive somewhere and I wanted to find her. We set out across the country living by ourselves. We got jobs so we were not relying on Carlisle. I was wedding planning and interior decorating while Jasper joined the army. We met another vampire- a girl of 16. She had no family so we took her in. She had the ability to change someone's age. She changed Jasper and I to 25 year olds and her to a 3 year old so we could live normally. Jasper got over his bloodlust. 2 years ago I got a vision of Bella. She was at our old house in Forks that we sold many years ago typing something on a laptop. The place looked different, a lot more modern. She had pictures everywhere. I saw her again at Forks High talking to the office staff, again at Forks General and again in front of a station wagon talking to a group of 6 people. I knew she was alive. Today I decided we had to see her then we had to see the family.

"Milly! Jasper! Come here!"

"What is it Ali, honey?" Jasper asked.

"I saw a vision of Bella! She is alive! She is in Forks! We need to go see her and if she agrees us and the whole family are moving to Forks!"

"But I thought she was dead?" Jasper whispered.

"Come on! Lets start packing!"

And now we are here in Forks.

_Bella Point Of View_

"Lets go kids! I do have to work today!"

Finally they are out in the car.

"Lets get moving!" We arrived at Forks High.

"Hello. I am Doctor Isabella Swan these are my children Josh, Lila, Adam, Anna, Ellen and Grant."

"Hello Dr Swan, I am Ms Morgan. Here are your children's schedules and here is a parent info pack. I hope your children enjoy there time at Forks High!"

"I am sure they will" I said with a tight lipped smile.

God these people are annoying!

"Okay kids I will see you after school. I have to go to my training at Forks General."

"Bye Mum!"

I drove the familiar way to the new updated hospital and went into training. At 1:00pm I was let out. As I was leaving I saw a child leaning against a car. It almost looked…Vampire. She looked about 5.

"MUM! I found her!" She called looking at me.

Then a woman came around the corner. She looked up. It was… No! It couldn't be!

"Bell-A!"

"A-Alice? Alice!"

"Bella! You don't know how happy I am to see you!"

"I just can't believe it is you! Is Jasper here? Is the rest of the family? Why did that girl call you mum?"

"Slow down Bella. Jasper is hunting, No it is just I. We left the rest of the family a while ago to travel and get over the pain and that girl is my daughter. She is actually 16 but has the power to change ages. She makes me look older in all our homes and her younger."

"Do you want to call Jasper and come over?"

"Sure where do you live?"

"You should know. You found me here."

She glared at me.

"Fine then. Your old house in the woods."

"When?"

"3:30"

"See you then!"

She kissed my cheek, grabbed her daughter and left.

At 3:00 I went and picked my kids up from school.

"Hey kids! How was your day?"

"Boring!" They all shouted at the same time.

"Good to know. We have guests coming over in awhile."

"WHAT! WHO?" They all shouted.

"Relax. You remember the Cullen's? Well Alice her husband and daughter are coming over in 10 so please behave. You know their side and the good that came from it."

"Yes Mum!"

I had to giggle. It is so funny when they talk in unison. We got to the house and they all went to their rooms then there was a knock on the door.

"Come In!" I called.

"Bella! I love what you have done with the place!" Alice squealed.

"Thank-You!" I replied.

"Hello Bella." A voice called from the door.

"Jasper!" I called. I ran over to give him a hug.

Then the little girl walked into the room.

"And who is this Alice?"

"This is Milly Cullen. We found her 75 years ago and changed her. She is a daughter to me so we change her age to younger. She loves it and refused to be normal for today."

"That is fine. Hello Milly!"

She waved.

"Now Alice I have some people for you to meet." She nodded.

"Kids! Get down here now!" I called.

They ran down.

Jasper asked, "You have kids?"

"Yes Jasper. I found them all then changed them. They are at Forks High. Oh here they are. This is Josh and his mate Anna, Adam and his mate Lila and Ellen with her mate Grant. Kids meet Alice, Jasper and Milly!"

They all said their Hello's then we sat down.

"Bella, I need you to know that Edward left saying he didn't love you and it is actually true. Him and Esme both moved on. Carlisle and Esme broke up. Emmett and Rosalie are in pain because you 'died'. Carlisle to. We all are. Esme and Edward are better but miss you terribly. You are the missing piece in our family. The reason we left the family and they don't know about Milly is because we couldn't take there pain anymore. I want you to let us and them back into you lives and let us all live here."

"Alice I knew he was telling the truth after awhile. I was depressed for about a year then I realised it wasn't love. He was to overprotective and that night was just an excuse. I miss all of them and would be happy for you to all move here." "Thank You Bella! Everything will be perfect. I can see you happy with a mate and everyone happy and I can not wait!"

"Now kids get used to this. This is your aunt Alice and your cousin Milly. Get very used to it!" My kids all laughed. My life was finally going to be whole.

A/N: Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Carlisle Point Of View_

I was reading one of my huge medical books on my day off when my phone rang. "Hello Carlisle!" Alice yelled into my ear.

"Hello Alice. Why are you so happy?"

"Because we are all going to live together and you will get a mate and our family will be happy!"

I could not believe it, a mate at last.

"Where will we be moving to?" I asked.

"Where I am now. Forks."

"ALICE! You know we do not want to go back there!" "I know but trust me on this. If you want a mate and our family to be happy then you need to come." She knows how to pull me in.

"Where will we live? We sold our house a year ago!"

"Jasper and some friends are almost finished building!"

"Friends?"

"Yes. We have some friends here."

"Okay then. When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow, 7:00pm."

"Okay Alice. See you on Thursday."

"Love You!" Then she hung up. I went downstairs.

"Everyone can you please come here?" My family came in.

"Everyone we are leaving. Alice called and said that if we came we would all be together, our family will be happy and I will get a mate." Rosalie looked like she wanted to talk.

"But- there is a catch. We have to move to Forks." Then the chaos started.

"Whoa everyone! Who has something they would like to say?"

They all started complaining.

"Everyone we have to! We will all be happy. I don't know how. But Alice said that someone brought our house but they sold us some of land and Jasper and friends are almost finished building. My job is set up we are leaving at 7:00 tomorrow night. Please start packing."

And then I left the room. Forks here we come.

_Bella Point Of View_

"Alice! Are they coming?"

"Yes! It is all set. Jasper and I are going to leave Milly at your house then go pick them up. Milly wants to be 5 but there is no kinder until 12:00 tomorrow. Jasper and I are going to be our 25-year-old selves so no one gets suspicious. I have gotten you a day off work so you can stay with her. At 12 I need you to take her to kinder. I will pick her up from kinder at 3:00 when I get back to Forks. Your kids can go to school as normal. On Friday you also have a day off. Carlisle starts work so he won't see you. My brothers and sisters also start school then so your kids will go. Your kids will invite them over to talk with their coven leader. My whole family will be there and you will be late. You will walk down the stairs 5 minutes late. Your excuse will be hunting! Are you ready?"

"Yes Alice I am. I think." I mumbled.

Thursday was coming so quickly and I actually couldn't wait!

_Esme Point Of View_

Ever since Carlisle announced we were moving I have been freaking. It is Forks. The place Bella died, the place that was really home. We were going back! Alice and Jasper met us at the airport and loaded all our things into the car.

"We have to make a quick stop on the way." She said smiling. The she stopped at a… kindergarten?

"I'll be right back." She promised. She waited outside the kinder for a few minutes with some other people. They were just talking. Then the door opened and a teacher with a dozen kids came out. They all ran to their mothers. Last out was a little girl who looked about 5.

"Mummy!" She called out and ran into Alice's arms.

We all turned and looked at each other. I realised that Jasper and Alice both looked older then normal. And the girl looked Vampire. I turned to ask Jasper but he was staring at Alice and the girl. Alice and the girl got in the car behind us while Jasper started driving.

We arrived at a gorgeous house just outside of town on the land that used to be ours. We went past our old house and saw the outlines of a woman in the living room. It looked well designed. Alice followed us in the other car. When we did arrive we were out of the car immediately and inside.

"We didn't get a chance to decorate but I am guessing you will want to do that anyway, won't you Esme?"

"Yes I would like that Alice." She grinned at me.

"Now for the introductions. You have 2 new additions and we have 1. You may go first.

"This is my mate Charlotte and that is Esme's mate Matthew." Edward said. Char and Matt smiled at Alice and Jasper.

"Now for us. 75 years ago we found a 16-year-old name Milly. She was dying so we changed her. Her power is the ability to change someone's age. She makes herself look younger and Jasper and I older so we can live normally. When you change the age your natural instinct is to act that age so although she is 16 she will act pretty much like 5. She thinks of us as her parents."

That shocked us. She stared at us from Jasper's arms.

"Mummy, Daddy, who are they?" She asked. Alice pointed at us while saying our names. "That is Esme, Matthew, Edward, Charlotte, Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle." She waved to us. Then she whispered to Alice something we couldn't hear.

"Esme, she wants to know if you would like to be younger so you don't seem like the mother and can have 17 year old Matthew as a boyfriend."

"I-I would very much like that. Carlisle?"

"Go ahead. I will be the single dad of 6 adopted teenagers."

"Thank-You!"

"Well I will leave you to get the house ready Jasper and I need to get our things for this house. We are keeping our own house as well because we have an image to keep up."

"Okay. Bye Alice, Jasper, Milly" we all called.

"Bye!"

_Rosalie Point of View_

When we arrived at school I didn't know what to expect. For once we didn't have the most expensive car in the lot. So that meant we may not be as looked at. We went up to the office in our pairs. Esme and Matthew, Edward and Charlotte, Emmett and I. We went to all our classes then lunch came. A group of kids asked us to sit with them so we did. Esme looked anxious I am guessing because she has no practise being a teen. She was doing great. Then I noticed something. 6 Vampires walked into the room in pairs. I decide to ask the girl next to me who they were.

"Oh, they are a lot like you. They are Dr Swan's foster kids. The first two are Adam and his girlfriend Lila. The second are Josh and his girlfriend Anna. Then there is Ellen and her boyfriend Grant. They are also new here. They are really nice but like to sit together at lunch. I am not sure why." She answered.

"I think I might go say hello." I said. I walked over.

"Hi, I am Rosalie Cullen."

They all smiled at each other.

"Hi, I am Lila Swan and this is my family."

"Nice to meet you"

"Likewise" We were silent for few seconds when suddenly the one named Adam asked

"Would you like to come over tonight? I think our coven's need to meet."

"Sure. Is there more to your coven?"

"Yes one more. Are there any more to yours?"

"Yes, 4 more. Where do you live?"

"The house just out of town. You know where it is. You were the previous owners." Ellen said with a grin on her face. She must have said something I missed because all her siblings were giggling.

"I have to get back to my family now. We will be over at 4:00"

"See you then."

"Bye!"

_Bella Point Of View_

"Mum! Were home!"

"How did it go?"

"Perfect. They are coming over in 20 minutes."

"Good. Now get ready. I should leave so my scent isn't around."

"Good idea! See you in half an hour!"

"Bye kids love you!" I ran out of the house. 20 minutes later I heard the Cullen's arrive. Alice ran up to the door and opened it.

"Hello? Anybody home?" She called. Grant ran down the stairs.

"Aunty Alice!" he called

"Hey Grant" she replied. The others slowly came down the stairs.

"Lila, Ellen, Anna!" Milly called.

"Hey Mils!" they replied.

"You know them Alice?" Carlisle asked, curious as always.

"Yes Carlisle. I couldn't live in a town and not be friends with the other vampires in town. We are very close." My kids started introducing themselves.

"I am Adam. I was changed 2040."

"I am Lila and I was changed in 2050."

"I am Anna and I was changed in 2049."

"I am Josh and I was changed 2030."

"I am Ellen and I was changed 2045."

"And I am Grant and I was changed in 2060." Then all the Cullens introduced themselves. There were 2 extra members, Charlotte and Matthew. Then Carlisle asked the question.

"Who is your coven leader?"

"She should be here soon Carlisle." Lila said.

"When was she changed?" My kids all looked at each other not sure what to say. I decided it was time.

"I was changed 142 years ago Carlisle." All the Cullen's turned to look at me. "Hello Cullen's. Miss me?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Edward Point Of View_

No. It couldn't be. Bella is dead. She died 142 years ago. We went to her funeral. We all stared for a few minutes as Bella went and sat with her family. Carlisle was the first to snap out of it.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yep! It's me!" she replied.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" Esme called and ran up to give her hug. Lila, Ellen and Josh hissed. She gave them a glare.

"Sorry mum," they murmured.

"Mum?" Emmett asked. "

Yes. I found them dying and changed each of them. Over time I became their mother for intensive purposes." They all nodded. I looked at each of them. Then I realised something. "Esme. You have changed. You are younger. I am guessing Milly has worked her wonders!"

"How long have you known Alice!" Esme yelled.

"Ummm…. Awhile" Emmett decided to but in.

"Hey Bells you have changed to."

"Well Emmett I was kind of changed when I was 26 not 18 like when you left me." That hit a nerve.

"Bella, you need to know I am sorry and I never meant to hurt you. Over time I realised I didn't love you. I love Charlotte. I hope you can accept that." I said quietly to her. She came over to give me a hug.

"It is fine Edward. I can see you are meant to be with her. I am fine with it. I know my real soul mate is coming." I nodded.

"So Bella how have you been since we left?" Carlisle asked.

"Well the first year was terrible. I was depressed. I was in shock. Then slowly I started to put my life together. I became friends with the wolves. They helped me when Laurent and Victoria came. When I was 20 I went to College. I started studying medicine. 8 years after you left the Volturi came and changed me. I had amazing control and was back in College studying more and more within months. I gradually found my kids and then moved here."

At least she is happy now.

_Bella Point of View_

After I told my story to the Cullen's my phone alarm went off.

"Oh No! How did I forget?"

"What mum?" "The family is visiting! I completely forgot! Upstairs Now! Bathrooms and everything. We have 10 minutes. Now Go!"

They took off running.

"I am so sorry Cullens but I am not sure the rest of my family will appreciate you being here. It may not be good."

"Bella, we are staying in case you need help."

"I won't but just please stay in the kitchen until I tell you to come out!"

"Okay then!" The Cullen's went into the kitchen.

"Two Minutes!" I called. I got the glasses out for the blood then went into the lounge with the kids. Knock Knock Knock. I opened the door.

"Dad!" I could tell the Cullen's were confused.

"Hey Bells! How are you doing?"

"Fine. Who did you bring this time?"

"Just your favourite twin nieces and nephews" Jane said.

"And your favourite uncles!" Aro called.

"Hello Princess!" Marcus said.

"Hey Marcus!" Then I heard the Cullen's enter.

"Bella! What are you doing! They will want to keep you!" Edward called.

"Did you just hear a word of that Edward? I heard niece, nephew, uncles and princess. That means something doesn't it! Lets sit down and I will explain.

_Carlisle Point Of View_

"Hello again Aro. Long time, no see." I started the conversation with.

"Hello Carlisle." He replied stiffly.

"Cullen's, I know you are surprised. The Volturi found out about me knowing about vampires while passing through Forks. They changed Charlie and I. They invited us both to join their world. Dad accepted and became the fourth Volturi Leader. I declined and went on to live my normal life. I kept visiting the Volturi during my time. Aro, Marcus and Caius became my Uncles, Jane and Alec my niece and nephew. They changed their ways and copied the vegetarian diet."

I was shocked. Anyone who can change the Volturi diet is very lucky. And special. "How did you manage to change the diet?" I asked.

"I put them in Vampire proof cages for a month and only fed them animals. Then I took them to the desert with only a few animals and let them crave them. We travelled to secluded spots for a few months and now they have almost perfect self control."

It seemed so simple. Except how did she get the fearless Volturi leaders into cages? Edward laughed at that thought.

A few hours later the Volturi left. Everyone was hunting except Bella and I. We were both just sitting there on the couch when Bella looked at my wrist.

"No-How?" she gasped. I looked at my wrist. Nothing there.

"Bella, what is the matter?" She ran up the stairs in a mad dash. I followed her. She went into the room that used to be my study now I am guessing hers. She slammed the door and locked it. Defeated I went back downstairs and sat on the couch. Since when was I so overprotective of her? Since when do I care so much? Has Bella always looked so good? I never thought that it would happen or that it was possible but I, Carlisle Cullen am falling in love with Isabella Marie Swan.

_Bella Point of View_

My gaze swept across Carlisle's wrist. He had some beautiful script on his wrist. It wasn't there earlier. Or when I was human. I had heard of this gift but I never thought I would get it. And why now. I saw his face fall when I started running towards my study. I slammed the door and I could hear his disappointed footsteps go back down the stairs at a slow human pace. Why would he be disappointed? I found my book on Vampire Powers that I have filled in over the years. _Mind Reading, Tracking, Seeing the Future, Telekinesis, Mind Shield, Physical Shield, Reading Mates… _There it is being able to read a mates name of someone's wrist. _'The vampire blessed with this gift will get it as a second power. The first will be very powerful. This gift enables them to view the name of peoples soul mates off of there wrist but the power will only form after they themselves have fallen in love with there true soul mate. The vampire with this gift will most likely be a woman.' _How could I be in love with him? Over the past few hours I have noticed how he looks and how sweet he is but it is wrong. I was supposed to be his daughter-in-law 150 years ago! He still thinks of me as a daughter! I don't know how or why but I, Isabella Marie Swan is falling in love with Carlisle Cullen.

_Carlisle Point of View_

When I got work this morning I did not know what to expect. Was Bella working, what was her job at the hospital? I found out soon enough.

"Good-Morning Dr Cullen. Why don't you head down the hall and see the head of emergency. She will get you set up. Room 226"

The receptionist told me. I headed down the hall with my nose closed. I didn't want to smell the blood that much yet. I knocked on the door.

"Come In" It was Bella. Bella was the head of emergency.

"What can I do for you Dr Cullen?" she said with a smile on her face.

"I got ordered down here and I do not know why." She laughed.

"Well Dr Cullen. You are just a normal doctor in emergency at this hospital. I am in charge. If we look at the technology advances in the past 150 years you can see I am actually better then you now" she teased. I didn't know what to say.

"Okay then. Here are your things. I have to get to surgery. I hope you enjoy your time at Forks General ladidadida. Can you please meet me after work we have to talk?" That shocked me.

"Umm sure. What time do you finish?"

"4:00 as do you. I will meet you then."

"Okay Then Dr Swan. I will see you then." I went and got changed. The rest of the day went smoothly but I didn't see my Bella again. Wait- Since when was she my Bella. Oh I don't know! When we talk tonight I will tell her. I don't think I can hold it in much longer.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bella Point of View_

"Carlisle I need you to know something. Please listen to this then figure it out." Carlisle and I are on our walk. I don't want to tell him straight out but he needs to know.

"Okay Bella. Then I need to tell you something."

"Carlisle this is from the Book of Abilities. I need you to listen carefully." I said.

He nodded. I took the book from my bag and found the page.

"'_The vampire blessed with this gift will get it as a second power. The first will be very powerful such as a shield. The second gift enables them to view the name of peoples soul mates off of there wrist but the power will only form after they themselves have fallen in love with there true soul mate. The vampire with this gift will most likely be a woman.'_ Carlisle, I am the vampire with this gift." I said.

He sat there for a few minutes silently.

"Bella what is the name on my wrist?"

"That is an easy question Carlisle but you need to figure it out. If I am correct you already have.

"Well then what is the name on your wrist?" I pushed the name out of my skin like it said later in the page. "Look Carlisle." I told him gently. There, as clear as day was the name Carlisle Cullen.

"Bella are you serious?"

"Yes Carlisle I am. Ever since you moved back here I have seen you differently. You are my soul mate, the only one for me. Now what did you want to tell me?" "This." He said. He moved forward and kissed me gently on the lips. Slowly he got deeper and more passionate. It was amazing. He was finally mine.

"So the two hottest doctors in town that have everyone wanting to be with them are together." I murmured.

"We should probably go tell our families." He whispered.

"Okay Carlie!" I replied.

"Bell-la no one calls me Carlie!"

"Well I do now!"

"Why?"

"Because I am your girlfriend and I spend to much time with teenagers so you are stuck with an oversized teenager."

"Okay then. Only if I get to call you Isabella" He compromised.

"Fine then, but only you!" I agreed.

I love girlfriend powers.

_Carlisle Point of View_

We made our way back to Bella's house to tell the families. I didn't know how we were going to say it. What would Edward think? And her kids? How were we going to tell them? Bella told me to let her do it because she knew all of them well, not just half like I did. We walked in the door.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN HERE!" she yelled.

"Ouch mum, do you have to yell?" Lila asked.

"Yes I do, it makes me feel normal." Bella replied.

"Why did you call us down here? We were about to play hide and seek!" Emmett complained.

"Something amazing happened today!" she started before everyone interrupted.

"WHAT?" they all said at once.

"I found my soul mate."

"WHO?" They all asked in unison again.

She took my hand and leaned into me.

"You mean you and wha- huh?" they all said.

It came out as a complete mess even to vampire ears.

"Yes. Carlisle and I are together. I can prove it."

She pushed my name out of her skin and her name out of my skin.

"Whoa, how did you get tattoo's?" Emmett asked.

"We didn't." she said.

"You have the gift." Edward and Jasper whispered at the same time.

"What gift?" everyone else cried.

"Reading mates. She can tell someone's mate but she can only get it when she has found her true soul mate. It is a very special gift. Not something will want though. It is just a helpful gift at times." Edward told them all.

They all nodded.

"Would you like me to let you see your soul mates?" Bella asked them all.

Everyone nodded. She concentrated and pushed the names out of everyone's skin. The script was so beautiful.

"Wow." Everyone whispered.

"Would you like to keep them on your skin? They can be classed as tattoo's but I can take them away."

All of my sons and Bella's sons nodded. The girls shook their heads, so Bella took theirs away. We were finally together. My family was all happy, my Bella and her family were happy. Life was perfect. Then can work.

_Next Morning_

"Dr Cullen! Get down here! We have work and we are going to be late!"

Bella. She decided that we needed to show up together so she came to pick me up.

"Coming Dr Swan!" I called down the stairs.

I ran at vampire speed into her arms and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Excited Carlie?" she asked.

"Yes, my sweet Isabella. I get to show you off."

She hit me with her bag.

"Let's go!"

We drove to the hospital chatting away.

"Ready?" she asked me when we arrived.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" I told her reassuringly.

We walked in holding hands and went to check in when someone noticed. By someone I mean an entire room of nurses.

"Dr Cullen? Dr Swan?" one asked.

"Yes?" Bella and I said at the same time.

"What is the meaning of this?" she questioned.

"We are in love." I told her.

"Prove it!" she commanded us.

I turned to Bella and kissed her fully on the lips with no hesitation.

"Hmm… fine then. Everyone Dr Swan and Dr Cullen are together!" she called to the whole room.

They all cheered for us. If we were human we would have been blushing

"Lets go" Bella whispered.

We walked out of the room hand in hand and headed to emergency. It was a pretty boring day at the hospital.

_2 weeks later_

"Isabella, would you like to accompany me on a date on tonight?" I asked my sweet Bella.

"Yes I would Carlisle. Where would we go?" she replied.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." I told her cheekily.

I finally asked her on a date. I was planning on taking her to my house. At every place we move to I buy a small piece of land and put a house on it. My family doesn't know about it.

"Bella honey, are you ready to go?" I called up the stairs.

"Yes she is!" Alice called down.

"Presenting, Isabella Swan!" She announced.

Bella walked down the stairs. She looked like an angel.  
"Perfect." I whispered.

She gave me a quick kiss before I rushed her out the door. I cradled her in my arms and started running towards my house. When we arrived I set her down.

"Wow! It is… perfect!" she said softly, "Absolutely perfect."

I brought her inside and we sat there talking while drinking glasses of animal blood. What a wonderful might that was…


	5. Chapter 5

2 Months Later

_Bella's Point Of View_

I was reading one of Carlisle's medical journals when Josh called up to me.

"MUM!"

"What Josh?" I called back.

"There is someone here to see you?" he called back.

"Who is it?" I questioned.

"I don't know. She has the Swan crest."  
It couldn't be. It just couldn't. They were with that awful man. He had been so keen on having them. They were protecting me. How could they have left? It just couldn't be!

"Coming!" I called down the stairs.

I got to the front door in record time. The Cullen's were coming up the drive and my children were interrogating our young guest.

"Where did you get that crest?" Anna asked.

"My mum gave it to-" She started.

Then she saw me.

"MUMMY!" she called and ran into my arms.

"My baby, my baby." I whispered over and over again in her ear.

My baby was home. Renesmee was home.

"Ness, where is your sister?" I whispered in her ear.

"Umm…" she started.

Then we heard a gasp from behind us.

"Mummy?" the figure ran into my arms as well.

"Yes Emmalie, I am here." I mumbled.

"We found you at last!" Emmalie exclaimed.

"Girls, did you realise we have an audience?" I asked them after a few minutes of hugging and dry sobbing.

They looked over at my two families and gasped.

"Y-You replaced us?" Emmalie asked.

"Do you really think I would do that Em?" She shook her head.

"Good. Do you remember the story of your names?" They nodded their heads.

"The ones on the left are them."

"Who are the ones on the right?" Renesmee asked.

"My family. I changed them all and they look up to me as a motherly figure." I told her. She looked happy I had found a family.

In the brief silence Carlisle started walking towards me.

"Bella, I think we should go inside so you can explain. They are all very confused."

"Okay. Everyone! Inside and I will explain." They all nodded and started walking.

I took a deep breath.

"Everyone, these are my biological daughters, Nessie and Emma." I said.

Then the chaos started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~()()()~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Everyone, Calm Down." I tried at normal volume. They didn't listen.

"EVERYONE, CALM DOWN!" I shouted. They were silent.

"I can explain what is going on and I need no one to interrupt." I started.

They all nodded.

"My story starts when the Cullen's left. I was depressed for a year. I would scream at night and do dangerous things in the day. But then I got over it. I realised it wasn't worth grieving. He wasn't coming back. I spent time on the Reservation with the werewolves. I was engaged to a great man, who had taken Carlisle's job at the hospital. Then vampires came to town. Victoria wanted revenge. She had created and army expecting the Cullen's to still be around. The wolves and I called on the Volturi to help and they did, after I promised to be turned in 2 years. But while the newborns were around my fiancé was killed. A year later I was in Port Angeles, where I was kidnapped for 2 weeks and raped numerous times. Jacob found me and killed the vampire who raped me. I realised soon after I was pregnant. I broke down and told dad everything. He believed me. I called the Volturi once again. They came and pronounced my girls as miracles. I gave birth 3 months later. I nearly died so Aro changed me and my father."

I took a break and looked at all their faces. They mostly looked shocked. I decided to continue.

"After a happy year with my twin girls, the mate of the vampire who raped me came. She wanted revenge. She wanted my babies. I refused so she threatened to kill me. Ness told me that they had decided to go so I let them. I have been grieving for 140 years."

"How did they decide if they were so young?" Edward asked.

"Because they are half vampire they grew quickly and have powers. Nessie can place her thoughts in your head by touch and Em is a physical shield. They also have a mind connection between the two of them. Nessie showed me when they agreed." I told them.

Carlisle looked fascinated. Edward did to. The rest just looked amazed.

"Mum? Why are there more Cullen's?" Renesmee asked.

"Because Carlisle and Esme split up. Edward and Esme got new mates and Alice found a daughter, so the family grew." I replied.

"Would you like to meet everybody?" I asked them. They nodded.

I walked to where my kids were sitting.

"Girls these are my children. "Josh and his mate Anna, Adam and his mate Lila, Ellen and her mate Grant." I told them.

"Hi!" my girls said.

"Hi!" my other kids said. I walked over to near the Cullen's.

"Girls this is Rosalie and her husband Emmett. This is Alice, Jasper and their daughter Milly. Edward and his mate Charlotte. Esme and her new mate Matthew. And finally Carlisle." I told them.

"Why doesn't Carlisle have a mate?" Emmalie asked.

"He does." Carlisle said walking over to us. He grabbed my hand and I leaned into his chest.

"Oh. My. God!" they squealed together. "Are you serious?" They asked.

"Yes girls I am. Do you have to squeal?"

"Sorry Mum!" They said in unison.

"That is cool when they do that!" Emmett said.

"Shut Up Emmett." We all said together which amused us all.

"Mum, have you told them about our names?" Renesmee asked.

"No I haven't. Would you like to hear the story?" I asked my families.

They all nodded eagerly.

"When I gave birth to my girls they reminded me so much of all of you. So I decided to keep your names around me. Except for Edward. I decided I had enough memories of him without putting his name into my daughters. And of course Charlotte and Matt because I didn't even know you existed. Nessie's name is Renesmee Carlie while Em's is Emmalie Jasalice. Renesmee is a mix of Renee and Esme. Carlie is a mix of Charlie and Carlisle. Emmalie is a mix of Emmett and Rosalie while Jasalice is a mix of Jasper and Alice." I told everyone.

I looked up to see all the Cullen girls dry-sobbing and the men grinning. Carlisle gave me a lingering kiss.

When we pulled away he whispered for me to stay where I was. I stayed put and started talking to my girls. I didn't even notice when Carlisle came back into the room. I was talking to Emmalie when suddenly she fell silent.

"Em, what's wrong?" I asked.

She pointed to the ground beside me. I turned around. It was Carlisle on one knee.

"Now seems like the perfect time. Our family is now complete. Isabella Marie Swan will you do the honour of marrying me?"

Thank You for reading

I am so sorry for the late update. I am kind of the eldest of 10 children so I am busy.

For whoever left that anonymous review on the last chapter can you please not be that stupid again. I nearly smashed my computer.

Bellisle96


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:**

Hey Everyone,

Before you read this I would just like to thank the few readers that read

my story and left an encouraging review. I had a really hurtful,

threatening review from an anonymous reviewer. These few readers

helped me through that. Sbye and Lexigal1984. I love you two. It put such a smile on my face and encouraged me to keep going. This chapter is dedicated to them. Thank You So Much.

Xoxo, Bellisle96

_**Previously on Dr Swan and Dr Cullen**_

_When we pulled away he whispered for me to stay where I was. I stayed put and started talking to my girls. I didn't even notice when Carlisle came back into the room. I was talking to Emmalie when suddenly she fell silent._

"_Em, what's wrong?" I asked._

_She pointed to the ground beside me. I turned around. It was Carlisle on one knee._

"_Now seems like the perfect time. Our family is now complete. Isabella Marie Swan will you do the honour of marrying me?"_

**Currently**

I gasped.

"YES! Oh Yes Carlisle, yes!" I cried out.

He put a beautiful ring on my finger then leapt up and kissed me passionately.

"Later" I whispered, pulling away.

Then the families surrounded us giving us their congratulations. My girls were first.

"Thank You Carlisle." Renesmee said.

"What for?" Carlisle said looking confused.

"For making mum happy and giving us the full family we always wanted." She replied.

Carlisle replied by giving her a hug.

"Will you be our father?" Emmalie asked.

"If that is what you want, I would love to." He told her.

Together we hugged my girls. My kids came next.

"Congratulations Mum, We love you." They all said.

"Thank You. Now get over here!" I cried, pulling them towards me.

They all hugged me. Than came Alice, pulling Jasper and Milly behind her.

"Please Bella! Please!" she begged.

I looked at Carlisle, confused.

"She wants to plan the wedding." He said.

"I thought Edward was the mind-reader." I commented.

"She said the same thing when Edward and Esme each got engaged." He said trying not to laugh.

"It will be taken into consideration and if we happen to say yes you will be limited and I will get the final say." I told her.

"I take that as a yes!" Alice cried, before running off towards the kitchen dragging Ness and Em behind her.

Jasper and Milly both hugged me before going out to save my girls from the wrath of Alice. Then Rosalie and Emmett came over.

"Congratulations Bella!" Rosalie whispered into my ear, while Emmett just gave a big bear hug.

Esme and Matthew came over.

"Make him happy Bella. Love him like I couldn't." Esme whispered into my ear.  
"I will Esme. I promise." I whispered back.

Matthew gave me a kiss on the cheek but was dragged out by Esme before he could say anything. Then came the one person I didn't want to hear it from but had to.

"Congratulations Bella." Edward said.

"Thank You." I said back.

"Bella, if you ever need anything I am here. I want us to be friends," he told me.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said back.

Charlotte gave us their congratulations then moved out of the room, leaving us in peace.

"So, peace and quiet at last" Carlisle said moving me closer to him.

"So it is Dr Cullen." I replied.

"Would you like to take this to another venue, Mrs Cullen-to-be." He said.

"You mean Dr Cullen-to-be and another venue would be appreciated, my gorgeous fiancé." I told him.

"Lets go then," he whispered, lifting me up bridal style.

Let's just say I had a very good night.

A/N. I know it was short but I needed a filler. I have something major for the next chapter and I had nothing to lead up to it. It needed a new chapter to work so I had no choice. I will update soon as I am on school holidays.

Please review on my stories. I know many of you readers are also writers. Think about how it makes you feel to get a review. If you want reviews you have to give them too. Giving a review could get you reviews. Any reviewer of mine gets the same respect as I go and read + review some of their stories. Complete the circle.

Bellisle96


	7. Chapter 7

Everything was perfect. I was engaged to the man of my dreams. My family was all here. My girls were here. My job was great. Dad was great. My family gave us the biggest gift ever. What could possibly go wrong? The answer? Everything.

2 days after Carlisle proposed I was at work. Carlisle was working as well but he was in surgery for the day. I had a couple of major incidents. There was a crash on the highway, involving 3 elderly people. A car ran into a pole. And that was about it. When my shift finally ended I raced to the end of the road leading up to our homes, beating Carlisle by seconds. We were met by Alice.

"Come on you two. We have something to show you!" she cried.

We parked our cars in the massive, hidden underground garage and went after Alice. My house wasn't there. I looked further on and saw a large shape that looked like a house.

"Have they done what I think they have done?" I whispered to Carlisle.

"I think so, my love." He whispered back.

I looked up to see a mansion staring back at me.

"Alice. How? What? When?" I just managed to say.

"We called into the Volturi and they sent some helpers. We carried the house in from where we have been building it for two months. Put in plumbing and lighting. Piece of cake. Come look inside!" She said very quickly.

She pulled Carlisle and I inside. It was beautiful. Everything was perfect. All my photos hung as were the Cullen's. All my photos from albums were in photo books on a shelf, the most recent on the coffee table. The colour scheme was perfect. Everyone's rooms reflected him or her perfectly. Alice and Jasper's was light pink. There was an extra study for his books. Rosalie's and Emmett's was navy blue and red. Emmalie's was purple. Renesmee's was baby blue. Those rooms were just on the second storey. Lila, Adam, Josh, Anna, Ellen and Grant's rooms were on the third I was guessing. Before I could see them I was dragged to the first storey. There was a lounge, kitchen, bathroom, laundry and a bedroom. I gave Alice a questioning look.

"Open that door!" she said.

Together we pushed it open. It was perfect. The walls were cream. The bedspread was baby blue. There were just no words to describe.

"It is perfect. Thank you so much!" I said to Alice. We walked into the living area to the rest of the family.

"All of you. Thank You." Carlisle said.

"No problem Dad." Emmett said at the same time as Edward.

Quietly the families crept away leaving us to enjoy the room.

"It's absolutely perfect." I said to Carlisle leaning into his chest.

"Yes, it is. Our families are finally together." He said back, kissing me lightly on the forehead.

We walked upstairs to look at the third floor rooms. We walked into the room I thought to be Ellen and Grant's room. There was a note on the bed addressed 'Mum and Carlisle'. I looked at Carlisle, a look of questioning on my face. He shrugged. We sat on the bed and I started reading.

"Dear Mum and Carlisle, We are very sorry but it is time for us to leave. We stayed with you mum because we wanted to make you happy. We did that. Now that you have Carlisle and the Cullen's you are happier then you were before. We love you very much and we will never forget you. We will visit often. Love Ellen, Grant, Lila and Adam." I whispered.

Then I started to cry real tears.

"Isabella, are you crying?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. It is one of my abilities." I whispered.

"But how?" he asked, "Why didn't you tell us?"

He wiped my tears away.

"I think we are taking a trip to Volterra," I said in reply.

He just gave me a questioning look and a soft kiss on my lips.

**SNEAK PEAK CHAPTER 8!**

_She grabbed my hand and held onto it. Slowly she leaned into my chest._

"_This may shock you but please don't leave me. I can not live without you." She said._

"_I will never leave you Isabella. I promise I will never leave you," I replied._

"_Good," was her final reply._

_We walked through the halls. Bella and I were in front, hand in hand while everyone else followed in a bunch. We walked towards the main doorway._

_Bella was about to open the door when the human receptionist called out to her._

"_Excuse me miss, you can not go in there," she said._

_Bella took one look at the receptionist and got an angry look on her face. She tightened the grip on my hand and opened the door._

"_ARO VOLTURI!" she yelled._

A/N:

Yes I know I am a lousy updater but for awhile I lost confidence in the story and was struggling to find time to write! I am extremely sorry! Thank you to everyone who has story alerted me. It puts a massive smile on my face! As a sorry and a thank you 2 chapters should be on tonight but no guarantee. Actually no. It is almost done so it will be soon. I have a total of 17 chapters planned for this so please don't give up on me! Sorry this is so long!

Bellisle96


	8. Chapter 8

_Carlisle Point of View_

"Everyone to the living area please!" I called out through the house.

Everyone came in from all directions. Esme and Matthew took the corner seat, Edward and Charlotte sat next to each other on the couch. Rosalie sat in Emmett's lap on the carpet. Alice, Jasper and Milly sat in the middle of the mat. Renesmee and Emmalie were squished onto a beanbag. Anna and Josh sat on the love seat while Bella stood with me.

"Everyone we are taking a trip to Volterra, Italy. You need to see who I really am," My Bella told everyone.

Everyone looked at each other except Anna and Josh.

"Finally mum. I thought you would have done this by now." Anna said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, yeah Anna. I haven't had a reason to before. When I saw the note the others left I cried so I have some explaining to do," Bella replied.

"We leave tonight," I said in a firm voice.

Immediately Alice was upstairs packing suitcases.

"How long?" she called out from what sounded like Edward and Charlotte's room.

"One month!" Bella called up.

"So long my love?" I asked.

"There is a lot to tell and see," she replied with a sexy grin on her face.

Two hours later we were piled into 3 cars. One a hummer, carrying Bella, Nessie, Emmalie, Milly, Anna, Josh, Jasper and I. Then there was the jeep carrying Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and most our things. And finally was the Volvo carrying Edward, Charlotte, Esme and Matthew with the other half of our things. We drove to the airport and dragged our stuff inside, trying to make it look heavy. Bella walked up to the counter.

"Isabella Volturi," she said.

"Right this way Miss Volturi," the man said, clearly starstruck.

"Everyone over here," she called out to all of us. We raced over to her.

"Lets go," she said.

We walked through the gate and entered a private area.

"Miss Volturi, we are ready for you and your party to board," the man said.

"Family, George. This is my family," she said taking my hand.

The man looked shocked.

"Very well Miss Volturi. You and your family may board."

We boarded the plane and started the flight.

When we arrived in Volterra we climbed into cars similar to the ones we left in. We drove for several minutes then we reached the Volturi castle.

"Just leave your things by the door. We will gather them later," she said to us.

She grabbed my hand and held onto it. Slowly she leaned into my chest.

"This may shock you but please don't leave me. I can not live without you." She said.

"I will never leave you Isabella. I promise I will never leave you," I replied.

"Good," was her final reply.

We walked through the halls. Bella and I were in front, hand in hand while everyone else followed in a bunch. We walked towards the main doorway.

Bella was about to open the door when the human receptionist called out to her.

"Excuse me miss, you can not go in there," she said.

Bella took one look at the receptionist and got an angry look on her face. She tightened the grip on my hand and opened the door.

"ARO VOLTURI!" she yelled.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" he shock evident in his voice.

"Why is there a different receptionist out there?" she asked.

"We had some visitors and one accidently killed Gianna," he whispered.

"Who?" is all she said.

"You know who it was," he said simply.

Suddenly one of the pillars across the room was smashed.

"Shit. Sorry Aro. Why is the bitch always trying to ruin my life," Bella whispered.

"You did that?" Emmett asked.

"Yes. That is take one of my powers," Bella replied.

Then the rest of the Volturi came rushing in hearing the crash. Jane and Alec were first.

"Auntie Bella!" they cried running in for a hug.

Marcus and Caius gave her a hug as well. Charlie came in last.

"Bells!" he cried giving her a massive hug. Then he saw our conjoined hands.

"Bella, is there something you want to tell us?" he said.

"Yeah, I am engaged," she said casually.

Suddenly everyone was surrounding us, giving us hugs and words of congratulations. Then Bella pulled me with her and we walked up to the thrones. I noticed there were five. One in the centre and four surrounding it. Bella went and sat in the centre one.

"Can we start explaining now?" Emmett asked, being overly excited.

"Sure," Charlie said sitting in his throne.

_Charlie POV_

As we sat down in our thrones I noticed something I never thought I would see again.

"Renesmee, Emmalie?" I asked.

"Grandpa?" they said in unison.

I stood up and they ran into my arms. Bella just stood there leaning into Carlisle's chest with a huge smile on her face. After a few minutes I let my brothers have a turn with our little girls. My grand daughters are alive!

_Jasper POV (I don't know why!)_

After Charlie had his reunion with his grand daughters the guards came in with the robes. There were only four. They took one look at Bella and gasped.

"Master you are back!" they said.

"How may times have I told you not to call me Master and yes I am back with my family." Bella replied.

"Yes Bella. We will get your robe," they replied.

They came back with a fifth robe and gave them to each of the rulers. That meant Bella was a ruler of the vampire world. Bella took a seat in the centre one, pulling Carlisle to stand behind her chair. Charlie and Aro took the next two while Marcus and Caius took the two outer seats.

"Kids, can you please stand behind us?" Bella said.

We all nodded and took our places behind the thrones standing next to our mates.

"Whom are we expecting today?" she asked her brothers.

"The Denali's," Caius told her.

Seconds later the doors opened. Bella stood.

"Welcome to Volterra. How can we help you today?" she said to the Denali's.

they looked at her confused.

"Aren't you that human that Edward loved that died?" Tanya asked.

"Yes I am. But as you can see I was changed and am engaged to someone else," Bella replied, reaching for Carlisle's hand.

"Well Congratulations Carlisle, Bella. I wish you the best," Said Eleazar.

"Thank You Eleazer," Carlisle said in return.

"You mean one Cullen man wasn't enough for you?" Tanya said.

"No. I just chose the wrong one," Bella said in reply.

"Might I ask why you are here?" Aro asked.  
"We need your assistance with some enemies…"

A/N!

Ha! Cliffy! I hope you enjoyed! Please Review! Remember the circle!

CHAPTER 9 PREVIEW!

_I looked at the young man. He had a look on his face like he was seeing light for the first time. I looked at my young daughter, a look mirroring her face. Oh shit. My daughter found her mate._

Who are the enemies? Is you can guess you get to be in my story! Just PM me who you think they are and if you are correct you get be in my story! Have fun!


	9. Up For Adoption

Yes I am a horrible author, and I know it. I just cannot write. I got a new sibling a year ago and she is severely disabled so I barely have enough time to eat let alone write a story. I am officially putting this story up for adoption. Anyone who wants it please let me know and you can take over, I just want to know who it is so I know where it goes! As you can also see I have a different username cause I am no longer just a Twilight fan. I am a Gleek, Starkid, Potterhead and a Twihard so I decided something neutral. Hope any of you who are reading this are well,

SuperheroSIB xxx


End file.
